Darkness
by Godell
Summary: Xel x Lina. Lina has always been afraid of the dark, but what happens when a certain Priest shows her darkness' pleasures? I can't do summaries to save my life. Is better than it sounds. R&R! ONESHOT


This is a Xellos x Lina fic I've been wanting to write for some time. Hope you like it! This fic takes place in a slightly different time than Slayers TRY. Nobody really believes that Xellos is a Mazoku, for some reason. However, this fic confirms it… (smirk)

Darkness

By

Godell

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers.

----

Lina Inverse shivered in the night.

Her red hair fell about her shoulders, concealing her slipping nightdress. Her ruby eyes stared warily at the shadows that covered the room she was in. She and her companions had decided to stay at an inn called Dragon's Claw for a few days, so that they could relax. It was nighttime now. Darkness, for some reason, always terrified her.

Maybe it was because the first time she had spent a night out of her own room, a minor monster had snuck up on the sorceress and tried to kill her. Back then, when she was only a child, she had been unable to destroy the creature. And yet—somehow she had survived.

Still, Lina glanced all around her in fear. She hated the fact that she was afraid of a few simple shadows, but there was nothing that she really could do, except... "L-Lighting!" the sorceress muttered, and a small ball of light floated above her head. Looking around her, she saw nothing. "Ha! I knew it! Nothing can beat me!" Lina gave a low cheer, and dismissed the Lighting spell. However, as soon as she did so—

"Are you afraid?" came a voice.

Quickly, Lina brought back the Lighting spell, and saw Xellos sitting cross-legged on her bed. "You ARE afraid!" he said with surprise. "I never thought that you had a fear of the dark." The sorceress growled. "Okay, Xel, what do you want?" Xellos smiled and said, as per usual "Now that…is a secret!" Lina flopped onto the bed in defeat. "Alright, fine. Be that way. But how did you get in—hey!" she screamed as the Priest's hand covered her mouth suddenly.

She abruptly realized that, for some reason, she was on his lap. "Uh…" she blushed crimson, and tried to get off, but found that he was holding her tightly. "You're…so c-cold, Xel…" Xellos smiled in the faint light of the spell. "Yes. I know. It's cold out tonight." he said, fingers searching for something in the night. "Ah!" he chirped, and held out a comb. "Ohhh-kay. So, what're you gonna use that for?" Lina asked, still blushing. "Well"—Xellos lightly grasped the sorceress' hair and began to brush it—"how does this feel?" Lina suddenly felt peace wash over her. "It feels like…Mom, I guess…" she whispered.

"Lina." the priest said, still brushing the sorceress' hair. "Yeah?" she asked. "Darkness isn't all that bad, you know." Xellos whispered, his hands lifting her face to meet his now-amethyst gaze. "What!" Lina gasped, and began to struggle. The priest began to brush her hair again, calming the sorceress considerably. "Y-you were saying…?" she sighed, feeling the comb softly straighten her firey hair.

"Thank you. Darkness can be a good thing, too. For example, in this darkness"—the Lighting spell abruptly went out—"excitement begins." Lina suddenly felt Xellos' lips on hers. At first, she struggled, but after awhile, she began to forget her worries, and let the Preist kiss her passionately. "Alright—stop." the sorceress gasped out. Xellos obeyed, and Lina could feel him smirking.

"You see? Darkness isn't all that bad. No mister Gourry, Zelgadis, or Amelia to see us. Nothing to take your thoughts off of what you really desire." he whispered into her ear. "Yeah, well, I don't have any real desire." the sorceress argued. The Priest chuckled, and pulled her close. "My, my, miss Lina. You're like a marionette tonight. I pull he strings, and you follow without question." he commented as Lina simply glared at him. "Let me go." She growled.

"Oh, no. See, you really like this, don't you? No being the leader, the master, tonight. That's why you fear love, isn't it? Getting close to someone. You're afraid they'll turn on you. That THEY'LL be the master. But you like it. You don't want it to end. Well, if you want, I'll make this night seem to go on forever and ever and ever…" Xellos cooed.

"NO." the sorceress hissed, and tried to pull away. "Fireba—NO!" she screamed in panic as the Priest—was he really a Priest?—deflected the blow. "Now, don't be rash, miss Lina. We've got the whole night ahead of us." he chuckled. "I already told you, Xel. NO." the sorceress hissed. She hardly got the words out of her mouth when Xellos began combing her hair again.

"How…how did you know how to quiet me down? Only my Mom knows that." Lina whispered, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Remember, I've been watching you since you began your adventures, miss Lina." the Priest replied. "Oh." the sorceress said, her eyes drooping. "You tired?" Xellos asked. "Sorta…" Lina yawned.

"Well, you don't have to stay awake all night."

"I'm not gonna let you take advantage of my sleep."

"Oh. I see."

Silence stretched. The Priest stared down at the sorceress who was still on his lap. "Linaaa." he cooed again. Lina looked up at him, hate evident in her eyes. "You have goosebumps!" Xellos grinned, and stroked the sorceress' neck gently enough to feel the little bumps rise from her skin. "AUGH!" Lina yelled, and leaped about a foot into the air. "What did you do THAT for!" she hissed. The Priest smirked and said "Now that…is a secret!"

Walking slowly over to the sorceress, Xellos grabbed her by he arm and pulled her close. "Put your trust in me, miss Lina. I'm not like the others. I understand you…I can love your darkness." he whispered. The shadows in the room grew, and soon the room was pitch-black. "My darkness?" Lina muttered quizzically. "Yes, the shadows that have always surrounded you. Your fear, anger, sorrow. Let me heal you. Let me be your master…" the Priest stared into the sorceress' eyes, his amethyst ones opened a crack.

Lina was hypnotized by that gaze, so beautiful, and haunting. She couldn't say a word. The sorceress almost said something, but decided not to. Finally, she snarled "I'll think about it. Now get out." Xellos nodded, and placed something in her hand. "If you say yes, wear this. It'll protect you." he said, teleporting out the door. As the shadows grew once more, Lina clasped the object in her hand, and crawled under the covers of her bed, which were still warm, and full of Xellos' scent. The sorceress noted also that the comb had disappeared. Remembering how it felt, she brushed her fingers through her firey locks, unable to capture that feeling once more.

_Let me be your master…_

Lina Inverse shivered in the night.

THE END

----

So, was it okay? Did I do well in doing the romance-y scenes? R&R!


End file.
